Cutter
Super Smash Bros. Series (special move) |anime = #J09/#E09 - #J27/#E25 - #J44/#E41 |type = Weaponry |hat = Yellow cap resembling a duck; it has two black eyes, small wings on either side, and a curved blade on the top in the middle. |elements = None |powers = Cuts Rope, Grass |icon = |enemies = Sir Kibble, Kapar, Bukiset, Fishbone, Sawyer, Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr., Juckle |mini-bosses = Waiyu, Kibble Blade |bosses = Mr. Shine, Miracle Matter, Flowery Woods |helper = Sir Kibble }} Cutter is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It is commonly regarded as the main projectile-based ability in the series. General Information Cutter gives Kirby the ability to utilize an infinite amount of curved, boomerang-like blades that appear on the cap he acquires. If the cutter misses Kirby on its return, it will keep going on behind him. Players can uses this tactic to attack enemies behind Kirby without turning around. In later games, Kirby can guide the blade upwards and downwards after throwing it. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the "blade" Kirby uses is actually his own face, which peels off his body and travels forward. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Cutter Kirby can charge his cutter to make it larger and more powerful. Doing this also allows it to bounce off of surfaces several times. Move Set Animal Friends ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Cutter Kirby in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! uses the same duck hat as the later games, and appears whenever Kirby manages to inhale things like blades and saws (anything that's sharp except for an actual sword). It is revealed here that the Cutter that Kirby uses is stored on the hat when it isn't in use. This version of Cutter is based on the Kirby Super Star version, but with new attacks. Cutter Boomerang is the primary attack, but Kirby often uses Final Cutter to finish off enemies. Transformation Sequence In the transformation sequence, the Cutter cap lands on Kirby's head and spins before bouncing and coming to a stop in the proper position. The Cutter appears and flies around Kirby, then lands on his cap from behind. Flavor texts Trivia *The flavor text in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, as well as the ability icon, is a reference to the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *In Kirby Super Star, the Cutter Boomerang was blue whenever it was in use. In every subsequent game afterwards, it remained yellow when used (except for Kirby: Squeak Squad where obtaining its copy scroll changed it to a larger, stronger, and blue blade; Kirby Super Star Ultra only retained this when used as a sword). *In most games, Kirby can throw multiple cutters, but in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, he can only fire one at a time because he uses his own face as the cutter. Though humorous, it leaves Kirby vulnerable; he is unable to fly or attack again until his face returns to his body. *Kirby could use Link's boomerang after swallowing the latter in the original Super Smash Bros., ''similar to the Cutter ability. In later ''Super Smash Bros. games, Link used a bow and arrow as his neutral B, therefore Kirby gained a bow after swallowing him instead of a boomerang. *The bill of Cutter Kirby's hat in the games is white, but it is yellow in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there was originally going to be a super version of the Cutter ability, but it did not appear in the final version. *Cutter, along with Animal and Circus, are the only abilities to include eyes as part as their attire. *Pre-release screenshots of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards reveal that the colors of Cutter and Needle's ability icons were swapped; Cutter was originally orange and Needle was originally green.Pre-release screenshot Artwork KA Cutter.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cutter.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Cutter.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Cutter.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Cutter.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_Cutter_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Cutter.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSqSq_Cutter_2.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Cutter.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:cutter.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KA_Cutter_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Cutter_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Cutter.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Cutter_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Cutter.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Adv_cutter.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cutter icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Cutter Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) File:Cutter Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Cutter Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Cutter_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:cutter_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:CuttericonKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:CuttericonKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' References Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe